The present invention relates to a seat arrangement, in particular for a vehicle seat, having a lower seat cushion part, which has an essentially approximately horizontal or slightly inclined seat surface, and an integrated seat segment having an upper side and an opposite lower side, the seat segment being guided moveably via guide means between a first position, in which it, recessed in the seat cushion part, uses the upper side to form part of the seat surface of the seat cushion part, and a second position, in which it is arranged raised out of the seat surface relative to the seat cushion part.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,470 describes a seat arrangement of this type, it being possible for part of the seat cushion part to be moved upward and rearward from a first, recessed position in order, in the second position, to form an arm support for a person sitting on the neighboring seat. For this purpose, this arm support can be raised in its rear region via levers and can be shifted to the rear, and the front region is guided via a sliding guide in such a manner that it is likewise raised and is also displaced to the rear. As a result, in the one position, the upholstered upper side of this arm support forms part of the seat surface and then, in the other position, also forms an upholstered arm rest. In addition, in the second position, two holders for drinks cans are opened up in the region situated in front of the arm support, which has been shifted to the rear. For the transfer from the first position, which is recessed in the seat cushion part, into the raised second position, the arm support has to be grasped in its rear region using a tab fastened there and raised and then moved as a whole to the rear. This results in sequence of movements which is not very comfortable for the user because his arm has to be moved a long way to the rear. In addition, also only a relatively small amount of space is provided in the second position for securing in front of just two drink cans.